The present invention relates to a methods and systems for limiting risks associated with a rating supplied by an investment bank relating to a company's earning estimate and/or an investment recommendation (“Risks”).
The capital markets in a country such as the United States may be the most sophisticated and regulated in the world. Research departments of financial institutions analyze and arrive at various estimations of corporate performance, typically for companies whose securities are publicly traded. This type of research, analysis and estimation are an important component to the efficient functioning of such markets. Research analysts develop and utilize specific models to arrive at quarterly earnings estimates for a given company or companies which they cover. Typically such earnings estimates are expressed in terms of earnings per share.
Consensus estimates have been developed which reflect an aggregated view of multiple analysts to arrive at a “consensus” number of range of numbers of expected earnings per share for a particular interval, such as a fiscal quarter. One well known provider of such consensus estimates is, for example, is Thomson “First Call®”.
Recently, however, the integrity of research provided by financial institutions has been called into question where the financial institutions with research departments either have, or hope to, achieve banking relationships with companies covered by their research departments. Presently, regulatory, governmental, legislative and media investigators, class action attorneys and the public are questioning whether analyst reporting may have been unduly influenced by business or banking relationships.
The implications of these questions are beginning to play out in class action litigations, the opinions of commentators and proposed regulations. Arguments have been advanced that analysts provide earnings estimates and other subjective data for reasons that may be influenced by business relationships, such as investment banking activity, with the company. Presently there is no way to determine, based upon a consensus earnings estimate, which estimates have been provided from financial institutions with banking relationships from covered companies and which estimates have not.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system in which a consensus earnings estimate can be provided in such a way to identify and aggregate earnings per share estimates provided by financial institutions with existing or proposed banking or financial relationships with covered companies and those earning per share estimates provided by financial institutions or researchers who do not. Consensus estimates can then be provided in a meaningful manner devoid of any real or imagined influence arising from such relationships.